


Fratello

by spazzatura_fantasma



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Child AU, Fluff, Frenemies, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tragicomedy, child!CardinalCopia, child!Copia, child!III, child!PapaEmeritusIII, ghost band - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzatura_fantasma/pseuds/spazzatura_fantasma
Summary: The littlest Cardinal and the youngest Emeritus have a fight.





	Fratello

"Spoiled Brat!"

 

"Dirty Rat!"

 

Little Copia could feel his heart racing in his chest, his fists clenched at his sides. That arrogant III had gone _far_   too far this time. When he caught the young Papa slinking around the library (KNOWN rat territory) with his black cat, Copia only assumed the worst.

 

"You-! You bring your mangy animal around here just to torture my poor friends!"

 

"Hmph! If you knew anything at all, you'd know Diablo has been in my family for generations... So I cannot take responsibility for his mange."

 

Copia rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter! You act like you own this Church and everyone in it! You can't just do whatever you want!"

 

The youngest Emeritus smirked.

 

"Well you know Copia, one day I'll be Papa and then you'll have to follow all my rules and do everything I say! Maybe I'll even make you wear a frilly pink dress!"

 

Copia honestly didn't that part sounded too bad. However, he quickly shifted focus to his retort.

 

"Yeah? Well... Maybe I'll become Papa instead!"

 

"Pftft. You?! You can't be a Papa! My dad says you can only be Papa if your father's father's father's father's father's-"

 

"Ugghhh! Do you ever shut up?!"

 

"Who's gonna make me?? You and your army of rats?! Oooh, I'm soo scaaared~"

 

"ALLLRIGHT! I'VE HEARD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS! For Hell's sake, the entire Church has!"

 

Sister Imperator had bursted through the heavy, wooden door to break up the fight.

 

She took each of them by the ear, "It's about time someone took care of you boy's and your bickering... and I think I know just the thing to do."

 

Both children's eyes widened with fear, Sister Imperator's punishments were known for being the cruelest in all the clergy. 

 

~~~

 

Young Copia and III sat silently on the blue leather couch of the sister's office. They were unbearably close to eachother, but only because they were forced to be. 

 

Binding the two together was a large white t-shirt which read, "This Is Our Getting Along Shirt" in black marker. The neck hole was stretched to accommodate both children. 

 

Sister was filing paperwork when her desk phone rang.

 

"Yes? ... Why helllooo Papa Nihil~"

 

III rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

"Yes, of course... I'll be right up."

 

She hung up the phone and walked over to the boys. 

 

"I have some business to attend to with Papa and I expect you two to act like decent, young men of Satan while I'm gone. Don't make me get your father involved, III."

 

"Yes, seestor", the two answered in tandem.

 

With that, she left the room.

 

"Don't make me get your father involved", III said in a shrill, mocking voice. "Pft. I wish you'd leave my father alone, lady... Barely has time to play with me anymore."

 

"At least you have a father..."

 

III turned to face Copia. 

 

"What?"

 

Copia sniffed, "I said, at least you have a father."

 

There was a pause. III didn't even notice he had been crying and wasn't sure exactly how to respond. Little Copia's tears fell silently, his eyes cast to ground.

 

"W-well... You've got to have parents... right?"

 

"No..."

 

"But everybody has-"

 

"Not me. They didn't want me anymore. That's why they left me on the streets... I don't have any family. And once Sister Imperator kicks me out of the Church for being bad, I'll really have nothing."

 

He began to sob. III felt his heart breaking. He never knew Copia was abandoned, that it was the reason he was even here at all. 

 

"Well, I'll be your family."

 

"You? ...You can't be my-"

 

"Sure I can, fratello!"

 

The littlest Papa swung his arm contained within the shirt around his newly decreed brother. 

 

"And don't worry about that 'getting kicked out' stuff. I wouldn't ever let my dad do that to you. I'm his favorite ya know!"

 

Copia looked up, suspecting a dirty trick of some kind or a punchline at his pathetic expense.  However, III's expression was genuine in care. 

 

"You don't have to be lonely anymore! And if any one is bothering you, just let my big brother II know. He'll kick their teeth in!"

 

Copia giggled and wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks.

 

"Heheh... Erm, t-thank you, III."

 

"Anytime, fratello."

 

Sister Imperator smiled up at Papa Nihil. Both had heard everything from outside her office door.

 

"You certainly are raising a gentleman, Papa."

 

"Oh no, sees-tor. You see, the magic of friendship lies within the t-shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little tragicomedy floof for ya~
> 
> I love writing them as babies :3
> 
> I suppose this is my HC on how III started calling Copia "fratello". (This was literally just inspired by a convo with a friend about feuding siblings in dem shirts).
> 
> They're such frenemies.


End file.
